Songbird
by Chu545
Summary: There isn't a real summary for this since I don't really knonw how to explain it.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

I am in a very odd form of Hiatus. So, do not expect much out of me. This story just popped into my mind much like many others which should explain why this is here.

**'Bold' Dark kinda glee  
**_'Italics' Emphasis, strong caring type_

Songbird

She was a _jinchuriki_. A _protector_. A _guardian_.  
She was a _prodigy_, a genius one would say.  
_'They'_ didn't understand. Wouldn't. Couldn't.  
_'They'_ thought she was a **demon**. A **monster**. **Murderer**.  
The **Kyuubi in human skin**, a _disguise_.  
She _knew_ what she was. What she held. Her _burden_.  
She knew she was a _sacrifice_. _Protector_. _Jailor_.  
_'They'_ wouldn't believe. Except for _some_.  
Didn't understand. They were _civilians_, after all. What would they know of the way of _Ninja_, _shinobi_, _kunoichi_.  
Didn't understand that all she was, a _sacrfice_. Just a _girl_.  
So _'they'_ **hurt** her. **Hurt** to **destroy**. **Hurt** to **avenge**. **Hurt** to get rid of _their_ **pain**. To unleash _their_ **rage**.  
Without realising it, _'they'_ soon turned to her, for _'she'_ was _'their'_ scapegoat.  
She allowed it. She would _forgive_. She did not give in. She would _love_ and _protect_ them with her all. Even if they would rather see her _die_ than _live_.  
She smiled everyday. Had a smile that rivaled the sun.  
Then, one night, they went too far. Pushed her past her _limits_.  
She **broke**. **Fell**. She **shut down**.  
The Hokage took her away. Hid her from the world to _protect_. Hoping she would _heal_.  
She _healed_, but the **scars** were still there. Weren't seen but there. They would not_ fade_.

In the forest, there is a tower.  
At night, a beautiful voice would wash over the Leaf Village.  
No one knew who this _mysterious singer _was.  
They all agreed that this singer was _special_. A _wonderful voice _to be heard.  
It _reminded_ them of all the good things.  
They would _remember_ their precious people.  
They could _feel_ the singers feelings for they were so _strong_.  
They _knew_ it came from the tower.

In the forst, there is a tower.  
In the tower, there are 5 people.  
These 5 people live there.  
One of them, the youngest in fact is the most _special_.  
She was the one the Hokage hid.  
The other 4 were her _protectors_. They _lived_ and would _die_ for her.  
The 4 were asssigned by the Hokage for they were the ones he _trusted_ most.

The youngest was an adorable girl.  
Soft, sun kissed hair that reached her lower back. Bangs that slightly covered her eyes. A few shorter/longer strands framing her face.  
Her eyes the color of the blue sky that changes with the light.  
Creamy tanned skin. Petit and lithe frame. On her cheeks were 6 whisker marks, 3 on each side.  
She would have looked better with a _smile_.  
Problem was, after the incident, her eyes lost her _shine_. _Dulled_. Her face _blank_, occasionally flashing through _painfully_, obvious _fake_ smiles.  
The 4 tried their best, they really did.  
It didn't work but tried anyways.  
Hoping she would come back.  
She was more like a _doll_ on display. She would _repeat_ the same things every day. Moved very _stiffly_. Then sit by the window, looking outside until night came.

In the night she would enter a room.  
The room was filled with seals that would _amplify_ her voice so all could hear.  
In the night the walls fell and she _remembered_.  
Who she _was_, what she _did_, what had _happened_, how it _happened_ and why she _cared_.  
Then, she would _sing_. Sing on and on.  
To let them_ hear _her voice, so they could _find_ comfort.  
She sang every night, sang without fail.  
Then, she would fall asleep.  
Only to wake the next day without memories.  
She would _forget_ and go on about like usual.

Her protectors and the Hokage were the only ones who _knew_.  
They would _wish_ and _hope_ one day for her to_ remember_.  
They wanted her to _heal_.  
When she sang they would _cry_ for it _reminded_ them who she was _before_.  
When she was awake they tried to look _strong_ before her.  
They wondered _why! Why weren't they strong enough! Why couldn't they protect her! How they let this happen! Why they had this power to protect many and destroy all when they couldn't save this one girl!_  
They would _cry_ for her since she _couldn't_. _Cry_ for the _sins_ committed. _Cry_ for her lost _innocence_.  
_Cried_ for the _cruelty_ of this world. _Screaming_ to the _heavens_ to _save_ her.  
Until the day came when she came back to _replace_ the doll in her body.  
They would _watch_ over her, _nurturing_ and _protecting_ her.  
Until the day she will come back out and show the world her smile.  
For her smile shone like the sun. Paved the way through the dark.  
They shall wait because they _loved_ her.

If you would like to use this then you may. Just message me or something. Otherwise just flame if you want. The reason for this title is mostly because she sings and she was like a bird with a broken wing who can't fly anymore. Since even if she healed in some form of way, she is traumatized and is now in hiding so she won't get hurt again.


End file.
